opposite view
by gothiac
Summary: what will happen when jamie has an opposite view on life? will he make drastic changes & will his squad be able to help him


disclaimer: I do not own the characters from in a heartbeat if I did I would be rich and famous. I only own Damien,Vicki,mr levenstein if you think I playgerized any of these characters feel free to see if I have.

Warning : this fan fic contains explicit contents that may affend people viewer descrision is advised. the fan fic contains things like derogative language, some sexuality, child abuse, drug and achol use, sucidal attempts and or thoughts,volience.

a/n: well im surely not the best speller in the world and im not always grammatically correct . so please be nice and do be arms (bitchy ) I hate people who think they have the right to yell at someone when their not perfect themselves. If you have any comments or suggestions that you think are important for me to know or if there is anything to fix I would be very much obliged. If you don't like what your hearing already this probably not the best fan fic you could be reading I don't care if you think it's a Mary-sue fic or not, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind about writing it. Get over it and get on with life, it's not worth the time to bitch me out about it, a waste of time if you ask me, seeing that I won't even read the review. Well if you like my fan fic read more of my story so with out further a due lets get on with the show… er… story

if you would like to read the A/N at the end of this chapter for more info

chapter 1 , truth or consequence

Jamie waite walked down the silent halls of Kingsport high school. He enhaled the smell of rain as it seem to create a certain mist effect. He knew that by taking the scenic root to his math class he would become even later but why rush it inevitable that he could prolong the solitary moment of peace any longer than he already had. But he couldn't let caitie suffer mr kuuter's lecture alone.

Just the thought of caitie made him quicken his pace what kind of friend lets their best buddy suffer all alone.

As he approached the door and was about to turn the doorknob he paused to enhale the freedom then ducked in classroom. Half the class had fallen asleep while mr kuuter droned on about something or other.

His gaze flickered as glanced over to where caitie was sight listening to here walkman and a stare off in to space out the window.

" mr waite nice of you to grace us with your presence" mr kuuter snapped sarcastically " unfortunately I have sent the attendance down already so have fun track it down at the office to confirm your hear"

Jamie set his stuff down in the available seat next to caitie she gave him a slight nod recognizing his presence

" no prob" Jamie shrugged as walked out the door

" oh and mr waite, I hope you have no plans right after school" mr Kuuter added " you'll be joining mrs Roth in detention, mrs roth remove the headphones"

caitie gave mr kuuter cut-eye then reluctantly took off the head phones.

Jamie smirked and slipped out of class. he hurried to the office. Once inside he headed to the front desk and told the attendance office he was there. They knew him well considering all the times he'd been late before.

On his way out of the office he noticed a girl she was as pretty as ever but he hadn't quite seen her face. The girl turned around and noticed Jamie she was so surprised to see him here.

" j Jamie is that you " she announced " you go here too I just transferred here from a high school in l.a "

jamie reconized that voice anywhere it was that girl he once knew the one that tore his heart in two _what was she doing here maybe if I don't ansewer her she'll go away _he thought

jamie walked out of the office with out looking back at the girl who had called his name he was to hurt and he would be late for mr kuuter's lecture on something or other. As he neared the math class he heard click clacking of someone running in high-heels. he slowly turned back to see how this mystery person was it was the same girl he had seen in the office. He and her go way back but he wished he could erase it from his memory & thoughts like the way he felt about her but he could never forget that day when she tore his heart open and he sewed it shut.

jamie walked into the classroom and the girl followed close on his heels. mr kuuter finally noticed the new girl and introduced her as the new student . she looked for an available seat and found one right in front of jamie, mr kuuter contined to ramble on about diameter or something.

" do you know that girl jamie" caitie questioned

"ah.. no not really I just kind a met her at the office that's all" he replied

caitie noticed that the girl kept try to get jamies attention but woth avail the bell rang abruptly which meant it was time for history oh joy

jamie dashed out of the class not stopping to wait for caitie. She ran down the ha;; weaving in 7 out of the students bustling sith their things going to their next class jamie continued down the hall then took a sharp turn and made a beeline for the men's room he was sure that neither the girl or caitie could enter.

He dashed for the nearest stall to contemplating the going on's he didn't have a moment to lose. Meanwhile, in the hallway caitie saw hank beecham in the hallway and beckoned him over" caitie what are you doing outside of the boys washroom" he questioned

"im waiting for jamie to come out" she replied "I have been chasing him up and down the hallway after he met this new girl vicki"

" oh I see and you cn't go in the boys washroom so you want me to go in there for you" he asked

"that's right so will you do it" she exclaimed

hank agreed to go in the washroom to see what was wrong with jamie

to be continued


End file.
